


And then, it was over (I'll see you in the next world)

by sunshine_kitcat (moonkevin)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Seeking a Friend for The End of the World Fusion, Drabble, End of the World, Fluff and Angst, Musicians, Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkevin/pseuds/sunshine_kitcat
Summary: The sky is blood red the day the world ended.-Alternatively, Jihoon watches the world end in the comfort of his found family.Inspired by Blackpink's Stay
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Platonic Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	And then, it was over (I'll see you in the next world)

**Author's Note:**

> Blackpink - Stay

The sky is blood red the day the world ended.

Meteors and comets shoot in bright, white streaks of heat on a vivid red background. The air is dry and toxic, fumes of black smoke filling Jihoon’s lungs with every step he takes. The wooden music box in his arms is clunky, just a little too big for his hands as Jihoon tries his best to not let the acid rain wipe off the gold paint on the side of the box. His red plastic umbrella hisses at every contact of the acid rain, shuffling back and forth as Jihoon tries to keep his head out of the rain. The guitar on his back proves to be even more of a challenge, and Jihoon is perpetually terrified a stray strand of acid will ruin the precious acoustic instrument he’s hauled halfway through the city.

The streets of gray concrete are lined with holes and pits, corroded from weeks of acid rain. Jihoon walks past an old store-front, where the acid rain trickles like raindrops onto the glass, melting it down. The store used to sell records, and Jihoon remembers an old friend who’d always text him when the new shipment of albums came so Jihoon could snatch them up before the fangirls got to them.

Jihoon hitches this guitar further up his back, jumping over a fallen pillar. He briefly ducks under a stray cafe umbrella, miraculously not fully corroded as Jihoon pulls out his compass. It’s broken, only knowing how to point towards one direction, where another compass laid waiting for Jihoon’s compass. Jihoon grimaces, staring up at the sky. The weather forecast lady said they had roughly three hours before the meteor collides if the acid rain doesn't kill them yet. Jihoon doesn’t know if he’ll even make it there in time.

The cafe umbrella starts corroding, and Jihoon opens his red plastic one back up with a sigh. He pushes past some eroding wicker chairs, ducking under a dried-up tree as a particularly big glop of acid streams past his face. The music box in his hands opens up at the sudden jerk, a stray spot of acid landing on the wooden top. The tune of a sad piece fills the air, incomplete with two-thirds of the instruments missing. Jihoon’s fingers itch, wishing he could just sit under the dried tree and play the other part of the song on his guitar and wait for the world to end. He can’t though.

Jihoon made a promise.

Jihoon got to Wonwoo’s apartment about an hour later, umbrella switched three more times as he stole them from random stores. Wonwoo’s sitting in front of his door under the concrete ceiling, guaranteed to hold out for another hour or so. Just in time for the world to end.

“I thought you’d never come,” Wonwoo greets Jihoon. Jihoon spares him a soft smile, handing him the music box. Wonwoo holds it gingerly, opening the apartment door. Inside, Junhui sat by the piano, which already has a spot of acid corrosion on its side. Soonyoung sat on the carpet next to the piano, watching Junhui practice the song the four of them made together for the final moments. Soonyoung’s humming out the final tunes, singing his part of the lyrics from a notebook. He perks up at Jihoon’s arrival, a sad smile spreading on his face.

“How long do we have?” Soonyoung asks. Wonwoo grimaces.

“Five minutes, if the news is correct.”

Junhui stops playing, turning around to meet Jihoon’s gaze. He smiles sadly. Wonwoo grabs his guitar off the stand, sitting cross-legged next to Soonyoung and Jihoon takes his spot to complete their circle. He rests his guitar on his lap, tuning his guitar one final time before giving Wonwoo the go-ahead. Wonwoo strums the first chord.

Soonyoung was the one to start singing, ever the bright and hopeful one. He’s probably the only person Jihoon knows who was excited for the end of the world. They’ll be reincarnated in a different world, anyway, and maybe the next one they’ll find each other again. Soonyoung was rather obsessed with finding a way onto another planet where humans could become tigers. Jihoon never quite understood it, but he’ll let Soonyoung have his end-of-the-world wish.

Wonwoo watches the rest of them with soft content. Jihoon remembers when the news first broke out, watching Wonwoo break as all of his plans go down the drain. Jihoon remembers meeting Wonwoo at the record store a day before it closes, watching him stare blankly into the air, listless. Much like his blank stare outside his door when Jihoon came. He seems to have at least accepted his fate now, deep voice rumbling with content as he sings his part. Jihoon watches him with sympathy.

Junhui’s fingers dance on the old piano they stole from Wonwoo’s neighbour, an old couple who left for an end of the world road trip to their kids. The piano’s lost too many keys to even play the song fully, but Junhui hums out the missing notes, and Jihoon can’t help but think that’s the best kind of melody he wants to listen to five minutes from the end of the world. Moon Junhui, ever the caring one. The news hit him the hardest, the most vivid dreamer out of them. Now, he seems almost relieved it’s time to go. It’s odd how much he’s changed in a week.

And then there’s Jihoon, quietly plucking his part of the song. The tune spikes up, reaching its climax as Jihoon can start to feel the heat from outside the window, the incoming meteor probably only a bit far away from Seoul. Jihoon doesn’t look out the window on his final part, turning to meet all of his friend’s gaze one last time, launching into the final high note he never dared reach before. It would ruin his voice, his vocal coach told him. It doesn’t matter now. Jihoon sings his heart out, a final confession to his friends as they stare into the blood stricken skies, watching the acid rain melt the terrace away. The meteor comes into view now. Jihoon smiles, deciding he wishes to be happy in his final moments.

And then, it was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on twitter if you want: @heonynchans


End file.
